


Smiles, Laughter, and Hugs

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Familial - Freeform, Fan - Freeform, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Oneshot, People, angel - Freeform, fan fic, fan fiction, friend, platonic, reader - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You come in to Aziraphale's bookshop angry at how people have treated you.





	Smiles, Laughter, and Hugs

You stormed into the bookshop, not afraid of scaring away the customers. Frankly, Aziraphale would be thankful if you did scare away the customers. You paid no mind as you slammed the door behind you. Your eyes searched frantically for the angel you looked up to. He was currently trying to pry a book from a customer that seemed all too keen on buying it.

You stormed over behind the angel and glared daggers at the customer. The customer looked at you, Aziraphale, and then the book before sighing and leaving the shop without the book. Aziraphale seemed shocked that the customer suddenly left before he felt a pressure on his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw your head leaning into him.

“[Y/N]!” Aziraphale chimed with joy at seeing you. “Lovely seeing you here.” You grumbled under your breath. You were still angry. “[Y/N]? What’s wrong, my dear?”

“People are. People are what’s wrong!” you cried and lifted your head off of Aziraphale’s back and crossed your arms. “I try to help out, I try to do good, but they just tell me off! I was trying so hard to make a difference, but they said I’m not capable of doing anything, that I’m not old enough to understand. That I’m too naïve! I just…They’re so frustrating! Can’t they see all I’m trying to do is help them?!”

Aziraphale frowned. “Who are they?”

“Some of the people I was trying to help out. They’re just horrible people that always attack me for anything I do.”

“Well, if they’re horrible people it shouldn’t matter what they say,” Aziraphale started in an attempt to comfort you, but stopped when he saw your face crumble.

Tears built up in your eyes and started rolling down in fast waves. Sobs came out and your breathing became labored. “I’m so stupid. You’re right, but…But it still hurts. They said I was stupid and no one stood up to them…It made me feel like everything they said to me was true. What if it is?”Aziraphale pulled you into a hug and stroked your hair while you cried into his chest.

“No, my dear, you’re not stupid,” Aziraphale hushed. “Not at all. You’re an incredibly bright person. And a bright person with a kind heart. Unfortunately, that can be an incredibly different thing to be in this world. People will take advantage of you and demand that you do more, even if it’s impossible.”

“It’s not fair,” you sobbed and gripped onto the angel even tighter.

“No, no it’s not,” Aziraphale agreed. “And you have every right to be upset by it. I still get upset by things like this, and I’ve been around longer than the Earth has existed!”

You nodded as you started to calm down. “What gets you through it? Through all of the cruelness?”

“Oh, lots of things,” Aziraphale said as he started to think. “Books, books where I can escape reality. Wonderful dishes of food from around the world, the chefs are so kind in sharing their creations. I especially like pears, though that’s more of a creation of nature. Then, there’s magic! I love doing magic tricks. It really is a lot of fun.” You laughed lightly when you thought of how horrible Aziraphale was at human magic. “Then, there are people like you, who always try to do good and wants to see everyone happy. That is a beautiful thing.”

You pulled away from Aziraphale and smiled while sniffing. Aziraphale smiled back and used his thumbs to wipe away your tears.

“There, a smile is much better than tears,” Aziraphale encouraged. “Smiles are also something else that makes it easier to get through life. Especially when they are coming from someone you care about.” You laughed and hugged your angelic friend again of which he happily returned. “Laughter and warm hugs are very nice, too.”

You squeezed his tighter and closed your eyes, taking a moment to appreciate just how lucky you were to have him as your friend. “Thank you, Aziraphale.”

“You’re very welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request from @i-am-praying-for-the-wicked for winning the guess my age game! (I’m 23, not 13…Also, I forgot my age when I posted my picture and thought I was a different age). I hope you like it!
> 
> Request: Reader is pissed off by some people, so she cames to the bookshop furious. Maybe she starts to rant about it. Aziraphale tries calm her down, but instead of calming she starts to cry and Here Begins The Fluff? Please. And, if that’s not hard, can you make it more familial?


End file.
